percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire and Metal: Chapter 2
Fire and Metal: Chapter List A Road Trip to the Supernatural: Lance's POV "Traitor!" I yelled. The figure turned toward me, his face shrouded by a veil, "I had no choice, no more than an ox being controlled by a yoke." In a blinding flash of light, I collapsed. I awoke suddenly, a sheen of cold sweat glistening on my face. I was safe, on the car Felicia's new friend had stolen. She had come to my soccer practice, and dragged me into the car, claiming we were in danger, and that the driver was sent to pick us up. The driver had introduced himself to be Neil Magus. All this came rushing back to me, and I was still recovering from the absurdity of the whole situation. "Finally awake?" Felicia asked. "We're almost there, you know." "Where's there?" Neil spoke up, "Long Island, New York. Surely you've heard of it? You'll have to wait for specifics, though." Grumbling, I sat up in my seat, deciding to not disclose my dream. Before long we were turning of the interstate, to a patch of wilderness. "All right guys, get off!" Neil said brightly. I got out and stood up, and nearly fell back down again: there was a HUGE dragon sleeping by a large pine tree. Felicia, on the other hand, shouted, "Cool! a dragon!" Delightedly and ran up the hill. Neil grinned, "That's Peleus, he won't hurt you. Probably. Anyways, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'll take you to the Big House, and if you're lucky, I'll be your tour guide." I laughed nervously, feeling a growing sense of anxiety. After convincing Felicia to try not to wake Peleus up, we walked to a big, white house. Neil pointed to it, saying, "This is the Big House, creative name, huh? Chiron, the activities director, lives here." "Chiron? That names seems familiar," Felicia piped up. "Have you ever leaned Greek Mythology? Well... Nevermind, I'll let Chiron tell you about it." Neil said as we stepped onto the porch. "Chiron! I got the Forgerons!" An old man in a wheel chair rolled out of the house. "Hello, Lance, Felicia. I'm Chiron." "How do you know our names? And where is our father?" Felicia asked immediately. "Your father told me your names, and where and when to fetch you. HE sent the dream to your mother." "What? He sent a dream?" I interrupted. Chiron cut me off, "Unfortunately, he is to busy at the moment. I imagine you'll want to know why you are here?" "Very much so." I confirmed. "You two are here to learn how to survive in a world of monsters. Although... You should've been here when you were thirteen. But I digress. I take it you two know of the Greek gods? To put it bluntly, they're real, and your father is one of them." If I were shocked before this, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. I had never been prepared for something even close to this magnitude. "Impossible..." I breathed. But Felicia, with her adventurous additude, appeared excited, saying only, "The time wasn't right for us to come here at thirteen." I spared a glance at her.'' 'What is she talking about?'' Chiron seemed to share my confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked sharply. "I don't know." She muttered. "Well, Neil, I'll trust you to guide them around camp, I suppose." Chiron said. "Oh, and one more thing..." And Chiron's legs and wheel chair disappeared in a flash of light, to be replaced by the body of a white stallion. "Wow! I know why you seemed familiar! Your the teacher of all the great heroes!" Felicia exclaimed. The old centaur just smiled. "Let's go!" Came Neil's voice from outside. "By the way Lance, have I showed you my cabin yet?" Category:Yunhua98 Category:Fire and Metal